The subject matter disclosed herein relates to isolation transformers, and more specifically, methods for reducing the interwinding capacitance of an isolation transformer.
In certain applications, a transformer may be utilized to provide power or transmit voltage signals to an electronic circuit or load while maintaining galvanic isolation between the power source and the load. Galvanic isolation involves physically isolating function components of an electrical system to prevent current flow between the components. As an example, a transformer may provide galvanic isolation between a transistor and the control circuitry which provides the signals that may turn the transistor on and off. A transformer providing galvanic isolation could receive the signals from the control circuitry at a pair of input terminals and mirror the voltage on the output terminals. However, internal capacitances may allow currents to flow through the transformer, compromising the isolation provided by the transformer. The currents can potentially disrupt or damage any circuitry attached to the transformer.